The Monster and Me
by kok0negai
Summary: Byakuya was kidnapped by a monster called "Zaraki Kenpachi". But, after so many meeting their hearts become near and fell to each other. What will happen with their love? watch out contain MPREG! Yaoi boy x boy! Byakuya x Zaraki!


It was in the middle of night when the pale skin man was staring twinkling stars out there. His eyes were so calm yet expressionless. He knew that he was trapped in the cave alongside with the other prisoners but never thought about running away whenever there's a time for that. He knew the Monster who was living with them right now was powerful enough to drag them back to the cave if they ran away. Not to mention, this Monster had so many servants that they could kill them if they thought about running away. And at the same time, the Monster approached the man. The man surely knew that the monster was coming, and at the same time he turned away and looked at the monster.

He knew that the monster would attack him as soon as he knew that he was a threat for him. As the man can see, this monster just another creature of the true monster. And in the blink of eyes, the monster turned into his true self, but the other man couldn't identify the differences except the height. This man was shorter and had a spiky hair with many scars on his face and his body. The man didn't deny that the truth was the man had stronger power from before. His reiatsu were strong. Enough to kill all of the prisoners in this cave. And the stronger man could feel the other man's reiatsu was too calm and too weak. He smirked and thought about givin' this man the feel of his zanpakutou. He grabbed his zanpakutou and showed him to the other man. The other man knew what that stronger man was trying to explain. He knew that he hadn't fully recover from the first time they fought together one on the one.

The stronger man looked at him with exciting eyes in him and began to move his zanpakutou. He slid down his zanpakutou with full of speed and the ground was shaking. He just swing his zanpakutou and the wind was enough to make the other man almost fell down from the high place. His eyes were closed, hoping for the wind stopped however, when he opened his eyes he was shocked that the other man had already in front of him. He couldn't resist and the other man cut through his stomach. He approved that the wound was very hurt and he wanted it to over soon. He fell down to the ground. His eyes lid almost closed down and when the other man approached him, he brought the man to his cell. The pale man couldn't hold on any longer and his eye lid had closed down. The other man knew this would happen and his smiling widened. He could feel the other man's reiatsu had weakened. He called his servant and told them to bring towels and the servant asked his master.

"Master, what are you planning to do with him?" His master began to laugh so hard and looked at his own servant. In the deep of his heart, he also thought what he would do to this man. And his heart answered it. Yes, he wanted to ravish him, screwed him up, forced him, and made him became his. He didn't answer his servant and told him to leave. And soon the pale man had regain his consciousness.

"Wh-what happened? Kenpachi-san?" The stronger man sat beside him gave him medicine and chuckle that the pale man had a lovely semi-long hair and called him "princess". The other man pissed off and tried to ignore the truth that he was like a woman. Zaraki touched the man's hair and the man was shocked and looked at him.

"What's wrong Byakuya? Your hair is very soft like a woman. I like that." Byakuya shoved Zaraki's hands and drank his medicine. He drank it all and made Zaraki smirked. Byakuya couldn't tell what's with the smirk all of the sudden. Gave him a hint but couldn't solve what the hint was for. Byakuya got up from his bed and wanted to take a bath. Zaraki kept following him to waterfall. Byakuya glared him with as he said '_Keepawayfrommeyoupervert!'_ And Zaraki saw that as a joke. He went away and let Byakuya had his bath time.

"Don't you dare to peep you pervert!" As he ordered like that, Zaraki hid in the cave and still peeped him at the waterfall. He could see the amazing few from his place, as Byakuya took of his yukata. Zaraki couldn't stop and wanting more. He could see how slender Byakuya's body was, that white skin, slender leg, flat stomach and his lovely hair. Zaraki couldn't help but get hard time. His eyes widened as he saw Byakuya fully naked. He wanted to touch that body, that leg, that lovely hair and of course all of that body. He wanted to ravish him so badly. He didn't even realize as his node bleed because of the amazing few. He couldn't deny the fact that Byakuya was fucking beautiful. He stood up and couldn't hold it much any longer. He approached Byakuya.

As Byakuya was taking a bath, he could feel how fresh this was. He kept washing his body and he could hear footstep from the far. Byakuya turned and looked back. He knew that he just heard footsteps but no one's there. He thought to ignore it and just focus on his bath time. He couldn't deny that the fact he felt so lonely and sometimes cold in the cell. And sometimes he could fell asleep as he saw Zaraki came and sat next to him. He just wanted to feel Zaraki warmth even though he knew that he hated him for kidnapping him and made him his prisoner. Suddenly Zaraki blindfolded him and Byakuya didn't know who was there and why he blindfolded him. Zaraki whispered in his ear and nibbled his ear. Byakuya was shocked and felt the warm that he knew. He knew this warm. It's his warm. Byakuya reacted and shoved Zaraki's hands but it's useless.

"I want you so badly now...Byakuya." Byakuya couldn't help but respond all of Zaraki's voice. Zaraki touched Byakuya's hard member and his pink nipples. Byakuya let out pleasure moan and he wanted more. He was ashamed of his action that he wanted more, but Zaraki didn't mind that and kept touching him. Zaraki's hands explored all the inch of Byakuya's body. And Zaraki pressed his lip to Byakuya so deeply. Byakuya didn't want to respond Zaraki's kisses and kept his lip shut, until Zaraki's fingers stretched Inside Byakuya. Byakuya finally opened his lip and let Zaraki embrace him inside. His tongue went in deeply and byakuya almost breathless. Zaraki could feel Byakuya's soft lip and small tongue as he explored all of his mouth until Byakuya couldn't help anymore but almost fainted cause lack of oxygen until Zaraki slip out from Byakuya's mouth.

Zaraki's fingers kept stretching inside Byakuya and kept increasing the number of the fingers. Byakuya moaned in pain and he wanted it to over soon. Zaraki couldn't keep like this if Byakuya couldn't relax. Zaraki whispered in Byakuya's ears, givin' him shiver when he heard Zaraki's voice. "Relax Byakuya..." Zaraki's whisper was very soft and gently that made Byakuya felt relaxed and let the stronger man kept stretching him Inside. As the fingers explored inside his stretched inside, the fingers found his sweet spot and Byakuya moaned in pleasure. Zaraki's fingers always hit his sweet spot each time another fingers stretched him inside. Byakuya bit his lip as he kept the moaning down.

"Ken-pa...ah.." Zaraki thought was happy and wanted Byakuya moaned more._ 'Yes, kept moaning my name'_ as he thought. His fingers slid out and he could feel his member twitching. Zaraki could tell that the other man didn't want his virginity being taken by him. Zaraki just stopped here and didn't want to break their relationships. As the other man felt his body was in heat and he could feel his member already so wet and erect, he wanted Zaraki's so much. 'Please put it inside me' is what he could think of until he saw Zaraki didn't want to continue and went away. Byakuya didn't want to end like this. In his deep heart, he wanted Zaraki took him and ravished him. As soon as he thought like that, Byakuya couldn't help but felt his cheeks were hot and flushed. Byakuya reached Zaraki's back and told him not to go.

"P-please...Ken-pa..chi...t-take me...don't go..." As he plead Zaraki in seducing way, Zaraki smirked and took Byakuya into his arms and wrapped him. Byakuya was ashamed when he seduced Zaraki like that until Zaraki stared at him.  
"Do you vow to be with me? Will you not regret it if I take you?" Byakuya froze for a second when Zaraki asked him. Byakuya couldn't deny it anymore that His heart had been taken by Zaraki and he knew it very well. Soon, he nodded and hugged Zaraki and whispered in Zaraki's ear.  
"Make a love to me..." Zaraki smirked widened and he let out his erect member and ready to stick it in inside Byakuya. Byakuya could see it and shocked. 'Such a huge thing' he said in his thought as his face flushed. Zaraki ready to put it in and he warned his lover.  
"Once I put it in, I won't pull it out. Do you still want this?" Byakuya couldn't think anymore because he wanted it so much. "Yes, please put it in me, hurry up!" Zaraki smirked and finally, he put his member inside Byakuya. Streched him widely. Made him moan endlessly as the pleasure explode inside him. Every thrust would thrust his prostate and sweet spot made Byakuya wanted more. Zaraki held Byakuya's hip and moved it in different angel to feel more pleasure inside him. Byakuya almost fainted cause too much pleasure and pain together mixed inside him. "Ah...ken-pa..chi...Almost...th-there...ah." Zaraki could feel tightness inside Byakuya made him felt pleasure and pain in the same time.  
"You're fucking Tight...Byakuya." And after few minutes, their gasps became more erotic and intense made them melt and sated from the pleasure. "Ah..al-most...I-I'm...Co-coming..." Byakuya's moan become high pitch as soon as he came and at the same time the fluid and the piss fluid came and flied through his stomach, as Zaraki's coming was inside Byakuya.

They gasped and took breathe inside their lung to fill the Oxygen. Byakuya could still feel the heat on his cheeks. Zaraki stared at him and touched Byakuya's face and pressed down his lip into Byakuya. The kisses became intense as they took oxygen from the same mouth and kissing. Made Byakuya couldn't take it anymore. He felt so full and sleepy. Byakuya slept on Zaraki's shoulder soundly and comfortable. Zaraki smiled and whispered him for the last time.

"I love you Byakuya."


End file.
